


twilight in botw

by 1Bekah4



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But i dont wanna put his real identity on yet, How Do I Tag, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The old man in breath of the wild doesnt have a character tag, i didn't know the bokoblins had a character tag, lets see how this goes, maybe? - Freeform, twilight in botw, wild meets twilight, wolfie in botw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Bekah4/pseuds/1Bekah4
Summary: what would botw look like if twilight could transform into his hylian form and interactwell lets see where this goes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Something (Comforting)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234092) by [pacers (Sylphius)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphius/pseuds/pacers). 



> ok guys i actually got the inspiration for this from another writer so shout out to pacers for giving me the idea i would love to see in what order you think i should write the divine beasts in so absolutly comment that   
> hope you enjoy

Link expected a lot of things while wandering the great plateo, wild animal attacks, bokoblin attacks, that guardian over by those ruined buildings blasting him to smithereens, all expected. One thing he didn't expect was for when fighting a bunch of bokos for a wolf of all things to appear and start helping him with the bokoblins!  
The wolf that appeared was mostly dark gray with light gray patches and a greenish undertone to his fur. The wolf also had two things Link didn't expect, a shackle on his front left paw, and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen.  
After the bokoblins were taken care of Link turned to the wolf still brandishing the sword he found  
"Easy there boy" Link hesitantly told the wolf, hoping to avoid the attack  
The wolf seemed to smile and huff as if laughing before something weird happened. All of a sudden the wolf was encompassed in black particles, shape seeming to change, turning more human shaped. The partials disappeared to leave a hylian  
"Hey there, my name's Link, I recon yours is too, right?" The strange hylian, now identified to share his name asked, a slight country drawl to his speech  
The hylian had bright blue eyes and light brown hair. He had a green tunic on with a wolf's pelt over the shoulders, tan pants and brown book with chainmail underneath everything. He had a wooden shield with a strange symbol on it and a sturdy looking sword. He also had a dark brown pouch which link could tell had a lot of gear inside.  
Link put away his sword and nodded "Um yeah it is… what?!" He exclaimed, confused sitting down with the hylian.  
"Yeah let me explain" the hylian started "I was brought here by some kind of portal. From what I can tell the goddess decided you should have someone with you to show you how this whole saving-hyrule thing goes. I guess they decided to pick me and sent me here to give you a hand. But I ain't coming into dungeons with ya, got it?"  
"Uh, yeah I guess? Why exactly?" Link asked  
"No idea"  
"Okay? Well, what do I call you? It would get confusing if we both said 'Link' all the time."  
"Hmm" the other hero, apparently, stared off in thought, suddenly shaping he sat up "I know! You can call me twilight. My heros title is 'the hero of twilight' so it fits, that work?"  
"Yeah that works, I don't have a title though" Link answered  
"Oh don't worry, I'll wind up nicknaming you eventually, I do it to everyone" Twilight smiled  
"OK then, you seem nice, and I can't figure out another way for you to have gotten up here, so I'm gonna choose to believe you and hope I just made a friend. Do you have supplies at all? Hope you don't mind camping." Link smiled  
"Yeah" Twilight laughed "I've got some camping gear of my own, and if worse comes to worse I can sleep in wolf form. Where are we going from here?"  
"Well" link started "I have to get three more of these weird things from those shrines, for an old man so he'll give me his paraglider so I can get off this rock, so I guess we'll camp over in that old temple and start on that tomorrow, make sense?"  
"Good idea, it's always better to set out with a good night sleep to get to something you're more alert and prepared that way." Twilight smiled  
"Great! Let's go." Link smiled as the pair headed for the old temple of time


	2. questions and answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys chat a bit and get to know each other

"Ok so where are we headed?" Twilight asked, looking over links shoulder at the map "and why is so much of your map blue?"  
"See these colorful marks here? Those are where we have to go, no particular order. The blue part is the area I haven't been to yet, I have to download the map from those towers." Link answered smiling  
"OK, well, it looks like the closest one is right here, down the hill and on the other side of the valley."  
"Yeah" Link made a face "but there are a bunch of stationary versions of those robots, I think they're called guardians, that'll shoot at us."  
"Well" Twilight said thoughtfully "as a wolf I can actually teleport and you can climb, so you climb over the wall and I'll teleport after you and wait outside while you do that, what's it called? Shrine?"  
"Works for me. We'll have to approach from the north this way so we can get around without being seen but that should work." Link smiled at this new friend  
"Great let's go" Twilight laughed  
As the pair wandered down the stairs towards the tower they spotted a few red bokoblins wandering the area. Link made to take out the travelers sword he found when Twilight interrupted  
"Let me." He smiled and then transformed into a wolf  
Twilight took off like a shot after the bokoblins lunging at the boko only once and taking it out, repeating the process with one more nearby  
"WOW! Link yelled, shocked and impressed "how did you just take them out with one shot?!"  
Twilight chuckled at Links reaction as he transformed back "don't forget kid I already had my adventure and I finished it recently. You on the other hand are just getting started, as a result I have more strength than you at the moment." He explained  
"Oh, I guess that makes sense" Link stated thoughtfully "how long did your adventure last?"  
"A few months, but I've heard of others in legends past that took years, so don't assume mine is the norm." Twilight smiled  
"Ah ok, how did you keep track of the time" Link asked curious  
"I didn't" Twilight laughed at Links confused look "my adoptive mother was five months pregnant when I started, by the time I had finished I had a new baby sister named Chloe"*  
"Awww"  
"Yeah, it'll be easier for you because you've got that magic slate thing which has a clock"  
"It's not magic Twilight" Link stated "its completely mechanical"  
"...if you say so" Twilight said skeptically  
Link got the impression Twilight didn't believe him but he didn't have time to delve into that as they had just reached the wall that the shrine was on the other side of. Twilight transformed into his wolf form and waited at the bottom while Link climbed over. Once the young hero dropped over the other side he heard a strange noise. Link looked over and saw what could only be described as black light appeared to gather together and there stood Twilight.  
"Woah, it's just like when you transformed!"  
"Yeah, it’s the same type of energy that I use for that. Never seen it before have you  
"Not really, not that that's saying much**. Anyway here's the shrine. Are you coming with?" Link asked  
"No, I get the feeling these are just for you. I'll wait out here for you." Twilight smiled  
"OK then, if you say so" he stated heading into the shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * needed a name for the kid brother is Colin so...  
> ** wild hasn't admitted to Twilight that he has amnesia yet, he doesn't think that's important to tell him


	3. Walks and thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts of wild. Short chapter but I haven't figured out how to get the both of them up the cliff yet

"Well that didn't take long" Twilight commented where he was laying on the ground nearby  
"Yeah it was weird though but now I have the bomb rune" Link stated smiling  
"Okay…" Twilight replied getting up, not having a clue what rune meant, but Link having bombs made him nervous "anyway what next? We still have plenty of daylight?"  
"I dunno" Link shrugged "maybe we could check out that cabin on the other side of the clearing? I'm not really sure how to get to the next shrine anyway"  
"Ok"  
Link started to climb the wall and Twilight transformed waiting for wild to hit the ground, teleporting when Link yelled   
As the pair started to head towards the cabin Link couldn't help but think that things were going pretty good so far. He had woken up with nothing, found clothes, the slate, an old man who gave him really cryptic information, and had been hearing a girls voice in his head the whole time. And yet here he was, a goal in mind, a shapeshifting new friend by his side, and it was a beautiful day, yeah, Link was feeling pretty good   
Twilight transformed back while walking "hey, is that the cabin you were talking about?" He asked   
"Yeah I saw it while I was trying to figure out what to do. I think the old man that's been giving me cryptic information lives there. He's really weird, but helpful." Link replied getting a nod in response   
As the pair approached it was beginning to get dark out, so they decided to settle outside the old man's cabin. Neither seeing a reason to wake him. So after making use of his cooking pot, the set up their bedrolls and called it a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment they fuel my inspiration


	4. Old man talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like talks with the old man with bref Twilight commentary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told mostly from the old man's perspective

Of all the things the old man expected to wake up to this was not one of them. Link? Yeah. Him the old man expected to find sleeping by his cabin, that didn't surprise him.   
What he wasn't expecting was for there to be someone else there. Thankfully he could get answers as they were both awake.  
"Oh, hello Link, and who is this?" He asked with a smile   
"Oh hi sir, good morning! This is Twilight, apparently he was sorta teleported here randomly two days ago. I met him just after you told me about the other three shrines." Link smiled   
The second man, now identified as 'Twilight' simply nodded his head in greeting, clearly not fully awake yes.  
"Ah, I see, so the goddesses saw fit to send someone to aid you huh? Well that is certainly useful. And what is it you boys are heading towards?" The old man asked   
"Well…" Link started "I'm trying to figure out how to get us there"  
Link pointed to the shrine up the cliff before giving Twilight some of the food he made, silently offering some to the old man, who shook his head  
"The problem is" he continued "I can't figure out how to get us up the cliff. We could go all the way around and do that one last, but the problem is I don't have the gear for that cold. Twilight does but he only has enough for him."  
"Ah yes that is an issue, however I believe I have a solution for that." The old man smiled   
"You do?" Link asked curious   
"Indeed wait here a moment"  
The old man went into his cabin and over to a nearby chest, he had intended to give the boy the doublet on the mountain but with his companion that seemed unnecessary.   
"Here we are" he called to Link, coming outside "I've had this old thing in storage for a while, should be just what you need"  
"Wow, thank you this is perfect!" Link grinned excitedly   
Twilight, who had been silent until now came over to see what the object was   
"Wow" he whistled "this is good quality, wouldn't do much in colder temperatures, but it should be perfect for this area."  
After that the two of them went over and sat on the ground to plan their route Twilight looking at the slate over Links shoulder. As the pair planned the old man couldn't help but watch seeing the pair already so close he only had one thought   
'Thank the goddesses, that Link isn't alone'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys what order should I do the divine beasts in?


End file.
